Walworth County
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Wisconsin | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Bray Road; Elkhorn; Kelly's Roadhouse | 1st = }} Walworth County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. Its county seat is the city of Elkhorn. Other incorporated communities found in Walworth County include Bloomfield, Darien, East Troy, Geneva, Lafayette, Lake Geneva, Richmond, Sharon, Walworth, Whitewater and Williams Bay. has it's own share of local horror lore, and purportedly boasts a legendary creature known as the Beast of Bray Road, which is allegedly based on actual accounts of supposed werewolf or Bigfoot sightings in Walworth County, Wisconsin. The first sighting was in the city of Elkhorn in the late 1980s. Stories of the Bray Road Beast has been covered by investigative television progams such as Monster Quest and Mystery Hunters. The legend of the Beast is sometimes attributed to stories of the Michigan Dogman as well. Investigative journalist Linda Godfrey wrote a book about the legend entitled The Beast of Bray Road: Trailing Wisconsin's Werewolf, which was a compilation of a series of articles written by her which chronicled eye witness testimony relating to the Beast. The 2005 low-budget film The Beast of Bray Road is loosely based on these accounts. is not directly referenced in the film itself, aside from a series of newspaper clippings shown during the opening credit sequence, but it is heavily implied that the main setting of the film takes place in and it's surrounding environs. One of the local attractions featured in the movie is Kelly's Roadhouse near the town of Elkhorn, which is but one of several key settings seen in the film. The movie opens with several patrons exiting the bar, one of whom, Gretchin Willings, becomes the first victim of the Bray Road Beast shortly thereafter. Points of Interest ; Elkhorn: Elkhorn is an American city located in Walworth County in the state of Wisconsin and is the county seat of Walworth County. The 2005 film The Beast of Bray Road is largely accepted as taking place in the town of Elkhorn and it's surrounding environs. ; Kelly's Roadhouse: Kelly's Roadhouse is a fictional location featured in the 2005 film The Beast of Bray Road and is one of the provincial settings used in the movie. The country-style pub is owned and operated by a woman named Kelly who, unbeknownst to the locals, is actually a werewolf that many have come to refer to as the Beast of Bray Road. Like many such drinking establishments, Kelly's Roadhouse is no stranger to highly intoxicated patrons and the occasional bar fight. One evening, after hours, Kelly had a sexual encounter with the town's new sheriff, Phil Jenkins. It was shortly after this dalliance that Sheriff Jenkins learned the truth about Kelly and her supernatural heritage. Films that take place in * Beast of Bray Road, The TV shows that take place in Books that take place in Characters from * Beast of Bray Road * Gretchin Willings People who were born in People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Wisconsin Category:The Beast of Bray Road